Character profiles
This is a collection of dossier-style profiles of characters in the 24 universe, from the original [http://www.fox.com/24/ 24 website on Fox.com], , or dossiers seen on screen in the television series. Tony Almeida ."]] : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 : See the full article at Tony Almeida *Pardoned by President Palmer Experience *President of private security technology company *Temporary employment at CTU Los Angeles Unit granted by Secretary Heller *Discharged by CTU for criminal act *CTU – Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Deputy Director, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Transmeta Corporation – Systems Validation Analyst Expertise *Certified Instructor, Krav Maga hand-to-hand combat defense Education *Masters of Science, Computer Science - Stanford University *Combined Bachelor of Engineering/Bachelor of Computer Science - San Diego State University Military *US Marines - First Lieutenant *Scout-Sniper School (3rd Marine Division) *Surveillance & Target Acquisition Platoon School (1st Marine Division) Personal *Married – Michelle Dessler Dina Araz : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at Dina Araz *Emigrated to the United States 5 years ago. *Became a naturalized US citizen 2 years later. *No criminal record. *Housewife and mother – West Valley, CA *Husband – Navi Araz *Son – Behrooz Araz Navi Araz : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at Navi Araz *Naturalized US citizen. *No criminal record. *Owner of electronics store in Carson, CA. *Proficiency in fixing computers, televisions. *Wife – Dina Araz *Son – Behrooz Araz George Avila : Source: "Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am" : See the full article at George Avila. * Flight 520 seat: 7A * Occupation: US Air Marshal * Date of Birth: 11/4/68 * Place of Birth: Happy, Texas * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 190 pounds * Employment: ** US Sky Marshal Program, Fort Retzler, KY ** AF Combat Applications Program Jack Bauer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Jack Bauer MISSING Missions * Team Leader - Operation Proteus, 2000 * Section Captain - Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 Experience * Department of Defense, Washington DC – Special Assistant to the Secretary of Defense * Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU – Former Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Los Angeles PD - Special Weapons and Tactics Education * LASD - Basic SWAT School * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California (Berkeley) * Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California (Los Angeles) * Special Forces Operations Training Course Military * US Army - Combat Applications Group, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Group Personal * Widowed * Daughter - Kimberly Bauer Kim Bauer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 : See the full article at Kim Bauer Experience *CTU - Level One Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Education *Associate of Arts, Computer Programming - Santa Monica College *GED Certificate *Santa Monica High School - Dropped out before matriculation Personal *Single *Parent - Jack Bauer *Parent - Teri Bauer (deceased) Teri Bauer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 1 : See the full article at Teri Bauer Experience * Graphic Eye, Partner and Head Designer * Click California Design, Creative Director * L.A. Design, Graphic Artist * Chiat/Day Advertising, Graphic Artist * Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles, Installation Assistant Curator * Los Angeles County Museum, Consultant to Director * Santa Monica Gallery, Assistant to the Director * Greenpeace Organization, Advertising Art Director * Dark Horse Comics, Colorist * Isabella Gardner Museum (Boston), Art Conservator * Uffizi Galleria (Florence, Italy), Restorative Assistant Education * Master of Fine Arts, Art Practice - University of California, Berkeley * Bachelor of Arts, Painting - Rhode Island School of Design Personal * Married - Jack Bauer * Daughter - Kimberly Bauer Anton Beresch : Source: Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am : See the full article at Anton Beresch Background * Date of Birth: 25 June 1961 * Place of Birth: Grobnai, Kaukistan * Aliases: None known * Scars and marks: None known Education * Grobnai Military Academy (graduated 1985) * Staprol Artillery School (graduated 1981) Military * Dawn Brigade - Commander (appointed 4 January 2000) * Kaukistani Army - Chief of Staff * National Army - 7 years service Bill Buchanan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Bill Buchanan Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Division - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Office *Division - Senior Agent, Seattle Office *Division - Intelligence Analyst, Seattle Office *CTU - Agent, New York Domestic Unit Education *Bachelor of Arts, English – Brown University Personal *Married – Karen Hayes Michelle Dessler : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at Michelle Dessler Experience *CTU – Acting Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division *CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *DARPA - High Confidence Systems Working Group *National Institute of Standards & Technology - Computer Security Division Expertise *Built IPSec architecture. *Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses. *Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus Education Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis) Personal Divorced - Tony Almeida (former CTU employee) Alexis Drazen CTU dossier : Source: "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm" : See the full article at Alexis Drazen. * Born: January 24, 1967; Kragujevac, Serbia * Family: Father, Victor Drazen - deceased; mother - deceased, 1 brother and 1 sister (both deceased as of Day 1) * Education: Graduated from Zagreb University spent two years studying in the United States on a fellowship * Early years: Joined the Serb Democracy Party in 1990 * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1993 and 1999 * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Findings at CTU * Bachelor of Arts, Serbian History and Folklore - University of Belgrade * Serbian Army Special Operations - Lieutenant * Member, Advisory Council, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Member, Kosovo/1389 (Serbian nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986)]] * Activist, "Blue Rose" (Quasi-political pro-Serb organization at the University of Belgrade) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe Andre Drazen CTU dossier : Source: "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm" : See the full article at Andre Drazen. * Born: 10 June 1967, Kragujevac, Serbia * Education: Graduated, Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1989-1999 * Family: Victor Drazen (father), Elena Drazen (mother), Alexis Drazen (brother), Martina Drazen (sister) (all deceased) * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Early years: Trained as an engineer, worked on various construction projects from 1985-87. * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Findings at CTU * Birthplace: Pozarevac, Serbia Experience * Chairman, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Chief of Special Operations, Black Dogs (Slobodan Milošević's secret police organization) * Founder, Kosovo/1389 (Serb nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986) * Member, Serbian Democratic Union Education * Master of Science, Engineering, University of Belgrade * Bachelor of Political Science, London School of Economics Military * Captain, Serbian Army Special Operations * Instructor, Serbian Army Special Operations Erin Driscoll : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at Erin Driscoll Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division *CTU - Senior Agent, Division *CTU - Agent, Division *CTU - Intelligence Analyst, Virginia Domestic Unit *CTU - Finance Department, Virginia Domestic Unit Education Bachelor of Arts, History – Bryn Mawr College Chase Edmunds : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 : See the full article at Chase Edmunds. CTU Missions *All undercover operations - security clearance required for viewing records Experience * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Washington D.C./Baltimore Domestic Unit * Washington D.C. MPD - Emergency Response Team (SWAT) Awards *Honors in Tactical Shooting - MPDC SWAT competition *Commendations in Weapons and Field Reconnaissance Education *Washington D.C. MPD - ERT basic training *Washington D.C. MPD - Police Academy *Special Forces Operations Training Course Personal *Single David Emerson : Source: "Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm" : ''See the full article at David Emerson. * Date of Birth: 5 September 1965 * Place of Birth: London, England * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 195 lbs * Citizenship: USA * Languages: English, Farsi * Middlesex University * Special skills: Urban warfare, sniping, hand to hand combat Ivan Erwich : Source: "Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm" : ''See the full article at Ivan Erwich. * Name: Erwich, Ivan * Date of Birth: NA * Height: NA * Weight: NA * Hair: Brown * Sex: Male * Complexion: Light * Citizenship: Russian * Language: Russian, English * Scars and Marks: None known Jamey Farrell : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 1 : See the full article at Jamey Farrell. Experience *CTU - Programmer, Los Angeles Domestic Unit **(Recruited by CTU after Microsoft fired her for creating open-source software related to intelligence gathering) *Microsoft Corporation - Security Specialist *MIT Artificial Intelligence Lab - Staff Hacker (brief stint) Expertise *Infosec technologies; detailed understanding of network security; proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, HTML Education Bachelors of Science, Applied and Computational Mathematics - University of California (Riverside) UC Linux user group Personal *Single *Son - Kyle Viktor Grigorin : Source: "Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm" : ''See the full article at Viktor Grigorin. * Aliases: Viktor Grigor, Viktor Zgonc, Zoran Zgonc * POB: Soviet Union * Height: 5ft 11in (1.8m) * Weight: 195 * Eyes: light * Criminal record: Cocaine possession, meth-amphetamine possession/dealing. Cocaine, meth-amphetamine smuggling. Weapons trafficking. 3 counts theft. * Served combined fourteen (14) years at Krudonsk Penitentiary for above crimes. Probationary period expires 9/12. Alberta Green : Source: Findings at CTU :See the full article at Alberta Green Personal * Age: 32 * Divorced * Ex-husband - Weldon Dexter Graham IV Work Experience * CTU - Special Assistant to Regional Division Director * CTU - Policy Analyst, Regional Division Office * Senator Weldon Dexter Graham III, Staff Member * Graham and Hastings, Attorneys at Law, Legal counsel specializing in international law Education * Juris Doctorate, American University, Washington College of Law * Master's in Public Policy, Harvard University, John F. Kennedy School of Government * Bachelor of Arts, Government, Smith College * Jean Picker Semester-in-Washington Program, Smith College Papers published * Meridians Journal, "On the Formation of Racial, Social, and Political Consciousness" * American University Journal of Gender, Social Policy & the Law, "Transnationalism and U.S. Immigration Policy" Mark Hauser : Source: "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm" :See the full article at Mark Hauser * Name: Hauser, Mark * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 180 lbs. * DOB: 28 March, 1982 * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Brown Education * Shawn Smith Memorial High School, Agawam, NM Notes Employed by Curto Security, Consulting * Manages private contracts for energy distributors, pipeline manufacturers and refineries. * See list... Employment History * 03 August 1996 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 20 May 1997 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 11 March 1998 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 31 January 1999 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 09 December 2000 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 13 October 2001 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 23 November 2002 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 08 December 2002 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 08 March 2003 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 23 January 2004 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS Recent criminal charges/activity * F87F watchlist: Illegal funds activity * License fraud: 3 months Karen Hayes : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Karen Hayes Experience *White House - Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs/National Security Advisor *Homeland Security – Division Director *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Division Agent in Charge *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Senior Agent *FBI - Agent Education *FBI Academy, Quantico VA *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology – Princeton University Personal *Married – Bill Buchanan James Heller : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at James Heller Experience *Department of Defense - Secretary *Member of the President’s Cabinet *Anderson Aerospace Corporation - President & CEO *Ballard Technology - CFO *U.S. Ballistic Missile Threat Committee - Counsellor to the President *U.S. Commission to Assess National Security Policy - Chairman *The President’s Economic Stabilization Program - Director *United States Congress, Representative *House Armed Services Committee - Chairman *House Appropriations Committee - Member *Applied Aviation Company - President Education Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University Military *US Army - Air Defense Artillery Officer *Pilot and Instructor *Captain, Retired Reserve Honors *Presidential Medal of Freedom *Aerospace Executive of the Year *Board of Trustee, National Park Foundation *Board of Trustee, Freedom Foundation *NROTC Scholarship Personal Daughter – Audrey Raines Son – Richard Heller Christopher Henderson : Source: "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am" : ''See the full article at Christopher Henderson. as of Day 5]] * Place of Birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Height: 6 feet (1.83m) * Weight: 185 lbs * Eyes: light * Current station: ** Civilian ** Senior VP Research & Development, Omicron International * Current residence: Los Angeles, California * Past military history: Armed forces, 6 years service ** Specialties: sniper, survival training, explosives ** Honorable discharge * Special agent-in-charge at CTU, Los Angeles, for four years Atef El-Khabir : Source: "Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am" : ''See the full article at Atef El-Khabir. as of Day 4]] * Aliases: Atef Sharay, Abu Al Madan * Dates of Birth Used: Unknown * Height 6'2 to 6'6 * Weight: Unknown * Build: Large * Hair: None * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Language: Arabic * Scars and Marks: None known Notes: El-Khabir is alleged to be affiliated with Habib Marwan as well as Jihad and several high ranking member of the Second Wave organization. Ira Gaines :Source: Findings at CTU :''Main article: Ira Gaines Mercenary/criminal activities * Alleged assassin, Jacques Chabon, Chief Investment Banker, Une Banque des Marseilles, 2001 * Alleged mastermind, San Diego Commuter Bank robbery, 2001 * Alleged assassin, Judge Carlos Novena, Cartagena, Colombia, 2000 * Suspected shooter, Old Town Massacre, Cartagena, Colombia, 1999 * Sniper, Civil War in Zimbabwe, 1997-98 Experience * Hostage Rescue Consultant, Cartagena, Colombia, 1998-99 * Security Consultant, International Business Telecom, Mexico City, 1996 Education * Master of Science, Chemical Engineering/Ballistics, Massachusetts Institute of Technology * United States Navy Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL (BUD/S) Lee Jong : ''Source: "Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am" : ''See the full article at Lee Jong. as of Day 4]] * Date of Birth: July 15, 1964 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 156 pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Sex: Male * Complexion: Light * Citizenship: Chinese * Languages: Chinese, Mandarin * Scars and Marks: None known * Current address: N/A * Notes: Expelled from the Chinese thermonuclear program in 2001 under accusation of falsifying research data. Investigation closed October 2003. Reports classified by the Chinese government. Benjamin Juma : Source: "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at Benjamin Juma. as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: October 22, 1966 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Complexion: Dark * Sex: Male * Height: 6'4" * Weight: approx 230 pounds * Aliases: Bihér Jumapili * Government Classification: MIlitary Dictatorship * Advisors: Ike Dubaku a.k.a. "The Butcher of Sangala" * Last Known Location: Ville de Sangala, Sangala, Africa Doug Knowles : Source: "Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am" : ''See the full article at Doug Knowles. as of Day 7]] Personal * Date of Birth: December 15, 1957 * Birthplace: Boston, MA * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 190 pounds * Spouse: Margaret Education * Masters Degree, International Business - Yale University * Bachelor's Degree, Political Science Experience * Chairman of Starkwood * Central Intelligence Agency :* Director of Operations :* Chief of Station, US Embassy :* Intelligence Officer :* Chief Analyst :* Intelligence Analyst Tom Lennox : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Tom Lennox Experience *Special Advisor to the President/White House Chief of Staff *Palmer-Daniels presidential campaign – Policy Director *Commerce Department - Chief of Staff and Counselor to the Secretary of Commerce *White House – Special Assistant to the President/Domestic Policy Council *Palmer-Prescott presidential campaign – Policy Advisor *Harvard University, Kennedy School of Government – Visiting Professor in political philosophy *Commerce Department – Chief of Economic Development Administration *University of Pennsylvania – Visiting Professor in American politics Other *Former Member, President’s Foreign Intelligence Advisory Board *Serves on the boards of the Georgetown Institute, the James P. Williams Center for Public Affairs, and the Catalyn Foundation *Has published numerous articles and essays on topics including constitutional law, political philosophy, and public policy, and has co-edited several books. Education *PhD, Government – Harvard University *Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University (graduated magna cum laude in three years) Charles Logan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 : See the full article at Charles Logan Experience *President of the United States *Lt. Governor of California *California State Congress, Representative (Santa Barbara) *CEO, Western Energy Coal & Reserve *Vice President, Western Energy Coal & Reserve *Director, Pacific Nuclear Energy Education *Bachelor of Arts, History – Princeton University Honors *Energy CEO of the Year Personal *Married – Martha Logan Martha Logan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 : See the full article at Martha Logan Experience *Santa Barbara Museum Board of Trustees *Southern California Shelters Fundraiser *Representative, Shine Walden Gallery Education *Bachelor of Arts, Art History – Stanford University Personal *Married – President Charles Logan Curtis Manning : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Curtis Manning Experience *CTU – Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Boston Domestic Unit *CTU – Field Agent, Boston Domestic Unit *Boston PD – Special Weapons and Tactics Education *MASD - Basic SWAT School *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology - University of Massachusetts Military *US Army - 2nd Infantry Brigade Personal *Single George Mason : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 : See the full article at George Mason Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Senior Section Leader, Washington Headquarters *CTU - Team Leader, Washington Headquarters *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Phoenix Domestic Unit *CTU - Senior Agent, Miami Domestic Unit *CTU - Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Education *Bachelor of Arts, Criminal Science - University of Southern California Personal *Divorced *Son - John Mason Jonathan Matijevich : Source: Findings at CTU :See the full article at Jonathan Matijevich * Aliases: "Eric," "Henrich Raeder," "Dieter," "Martin Belkin" * Age: Late twenties to mid-thirties * Race: Caucasian * Height: 6'2" * Eyes: Brown or Green * Hair: Dark or Blond * Birthplace: Central or Eastern Europe Personal * Mother and sister reside somewhere in Munich, identity unknown. Criminal activities * Assassination attempt, U.S. Presidential Candidate Senator David Palmer * Suspect in failed terrorist attack on Reichstag, Berlin, Germany, 1999 * Suspect in assassination of CIA operative identity classified, Munich, Germany Military * According to German antiterrorist unit GSG-9 (Grenzschutzgruppe 9) "Henrich Raeder" may have trained in secret terrorist camps in Yugoslavia. Known to possess sniper skills. GSG-9 believes "Raeder" was trained by the Dutch sniper and terrorist Jan Van Loos. Nina Myers :Source: Fox.com profile, expanded in ''Findings at CTU' :See the full article at Nina Myers ''Note: The details of Nina's life before college were deemed highly suspect after her exposure as a traitor. CTU missions * Division Leader, Operation Proteus, 2000 Experience * CTU - Chief of Staff, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Department of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corporation, Research Analyst * United Nations Security Council, Policy Analyst Education * Master of Arts, Criminal Investigative Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice * Master of Arts, Law and Diplomacy, Fletcher School of International Relations, Tufts University * Bachelor of Arts, (double major) Middle Eastern Studies and History, Harvard University Published papers * Center for Defense Information, The Role of Intelligence in Rooting Out Terrorism * Cato Policy Report, The Rogue State Doctrine and National Security * The Brookings Institution, Metropolitan Readiness in the Face of a Global Threat Jovan Myovic : Source: Findings at CTU :See the full article at Jovan Myovic * Age (at death): 31 * Birthplace: Sombor, Vojvodina in Serbia * Aliases: Joe Ragey, Tuvo Personal * Sister: Ivestia Myovic Work Experience * Luca Univox, Belgrade - International Sales Representative (According to Interpol, Luca Univox is "a shell company created to launder money earned by the Drazens through various criminal enterprises") Military * Serbian Army Special Forces - Corporal * Serbian Army - Private Criminal activities * Wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Helmet Dantine, 24, Personal Assistant to the Chief Financial Officer, Berne Banc Suisse. (Dantine was the sole witness to the alleged murder of his boss, Rudolf Kaspar Schoss, by Drazen associate Mishko Suba) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe. Elizabeth Nash : Source: Findings at CTU :See the full article at Elizabeth Nash * Age (on Day 1): 26 * Single Experience * Staff Aide for Senator David Palmer * Curator's Assistant at the National Gallery in Washington, D.C. * IFE Internship in Paris Education * Bachelor of Arts in Art History and French Literature (double major), Vassar * Study Abroad Program at L'Universite de Paris * St. Ann's Preparatory School Honors * Vassar Women's Lacrosse Team, Regional Division Champions * Hunter Seat Equitation, USET National Finals, Bronze Medal Chloe O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Chloe O'Brian Experience *CTU – Senior Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Expertise * Built IPSec architecture. * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis) Personal *Single Morris O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Morris O'Brian Experience *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Saks Fifth Avenue, Beverly Hills CA - Shoe Salesman *CTU – Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *MI6 – Senior Analyst *MI6 – Junior Analyst *Freelance work in Intelligence Gathering Expertise *Machine Vision IV, Optimization *Systems Analysis, Line Flux Engineering *Surveillance and Field Communication, Tracking and Terabit Stream Redundancy *TRIAD Terabit *Code Designer, Modus 1 tracking software, 60 bits per second *Construction of Praxis Communications system *Proficiency in Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Optimization, Security Machine Vision, Computational Complexity, GPS Engineering, Systems Analysis *Operating Systems: ZY-Profile Streamed Designs, Global-Pyke and Sat-Com Computing Networks Education Bachelor of Arts (INCOMPLETE) - Oxford University Bachelor of Science (INCOMPLETE) – Massachusetts Institute of Technology David Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 : See the full article at David Palmer. Experience * President of the United States * United States Congress, Senator (MD) :* Senate Appropriations Committee - Member :* Senate Commerce Subcommittee - Member * United States Congress, Representative (MD) :* House Ethics Committee - Chairman :* House Ways and Means Committee - Member :* House National Security Subcommittee - Member * Maryland State Congress, Representative (Baltimore) * Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorney at Law Education * Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Political Economy - Georgetown University Honors * NCAA All-American - Men's Basketball * Big East Conference - Defensive Player of the Year * Sporting News - College Player of the Year * Wooden Award for Player of the Year Personal * Divorced * Son - Keith Palmer * Daughter - Nicole Palmer Sandra Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 : See the full article at Sandra Palmer Experience *Islamic-American Alliance, Washington, D.C. – Legal Counselor *Advisor to the White House Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board *Visiting Lecturer, American Constitutional Society for Law and Policy *United States Congress – Legal Advisor to the Civil Liberties Commission *United States Congress – Legal Counsel to Representative David Palmer (MD) *Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorney at Law Other *Board Member, Thurgood Marshall Law Library Historical Society for Publications of the United States Commission on Civil Rights *Arrested for protest march (no conviction, record expunged) Education *Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law *Bachelor of Arts, Social Justice – Georgetown University Sherry Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 : See the full article at Sherry Palmer Experience *Congressional Spouses Club - President *USO World Board - Appointee *Congressional Wives for Human Rights - Fundraising Chairwoman *Maryland Hunger Fund - Chairman of the Board Education *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology - Georgetown University Personal *Divorced *Son - Keith Palmer *Daughter - Nicole Palmer Wayne Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Wayne Palmer Experience *President of the United States *Chief of Staff in the Administration of President David Palmer *Milliken Enterprises, COO *Anderson & Siebertz, Attorney at Law Education *Juris Doctorate - Yale School of Law *Bachelor of Arts, Political Science - Stanford University *Baseball scholarship to Stanford – NCAA Baseball Pitcher Honors * NCAA Baseball Pitcher of the Year * Baseball Scholarship to Stanford Military *US Marine Corps – saw no combat Personal *Married *Brother to Former President David Palmer *Brother to civil rights attorney Sandra Palmer Milo Pressman : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Milo Pressman Experience *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Denver Domestic Unit *CTU – Senior Analyst, Denver Domestic Unit *CTU - Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *SynthTech Corporation - Programmer Analyst Expertise *Infosec technologies *Proficiency in Perl, Python, Java, C/C++, LISP Education Bachelors of Science, Information Systems - University of California (Los Angeles) John Quinn : Source: "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at John Quinn. as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: April 8, 1968 * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Sex: M * Height: 5'11" * Weapons training: ** Urban (SMAW-NE, Small Arms) ** Long-Range Weapons Combat (Sniper) ** Hand-To-Hand Combat (CQB) * Recruited into Black Ops * Tour in Afghanistan surrounding ** 7 kills using a McMillan Tac-50 ** Longest measure: 2,012 meters. * Tour in Liberia. Assault team ** 6 kills using a M107 SASR ** Longest measure: 1837 meters. * Starkwood Industries. Assault * Operations in Southeast Asia Audrey Raines : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 : See the full article at Audrey Raines Experience *Department of Defense – Inter-Agency Liaison *Department of Defense, Washington, D.C. - Senior Policy Analyst *Anderson Aerospace Corporation – Consultant for Government Contracts *Ballard Technology - Government Liaison *Registered Lobbyist *U.S. Congress House Armed Services Committee - Legislative Assistant Education *Master of Arts, Public Policy – Brown University *Bachelor of Arts, English – Yale University Personal Widowed - Paul Raines (Deceased) Meredith Reed : Source: "Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm" : ''See the full article at Meredith Reed. as of Day 8]] * Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington * Gender: Female * Current Residence: Lower East Side, New York City, New York * Spouse: None * Background: ** Journalist, Middle Eastern Affairs, Correspondent covering President Arman Hashemi visit to the United Nations. Sunday Magazine Section, New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent on assignment with office of the President of Islamic Republic of Kamistan. New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent, White House, Noah Daniels administration. New York Courier. ** Correspondent, Great Britain World News. New York Courier newspaper. Jacob Rossler : Source: "Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm" : ''See the full article at Jacob Rossler. * Date of Birth: 15 June 1953 * Address: 22 North Figueroa, Los Angeles, CA 96969 * Education: ** Master of Engineering and Computer Science - University of California, Berkeley ** Graduated 10 June 1990 * Expertise: ** Software mining, knowledge-based engineering, networking and security, software engineering, systems analysis, machine vision. * Notes: ** Indicted by the Los Angeles district attorney's office on 21 March 2004 for high security code infiltration and identity theft; no conviction. Stephen Saunders : Source: "Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am" : ''See the full article at Stephen Saunders. as of Day 3]] * Birthdate: 3 August 1963 * Daughter: Jane Saunders * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 172 Ibs. * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Blood Type: AB- * Cert. Number: 783386 * Employee Number: 277687 (according to "5:00am-6:00am"), SP-7236YJ91 (according to "11:00am-12:00pm") * File ID (CTU Database) Number: 57-3112-4 Assignments * MI-6 Field Ops Special Agent * British Tactical Emergency Response Team * European Battle Enforcement * United Legion Technical Team * British Army: 2nd Major * Operation Nightfall (Lent from British to US Intelligence for Drazen Mission) Paula Schaeffer :Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 :See the full article at Paula Schaeffer Experience *CTU - Programmer, Los Angeles Domestic Unit (recent hire) *HK California Corporation - Programmer Analyst *Los Angeles Medical - Systems Analyst Expertise *Proficiency in Perl, Python, Java, C/C++, LISP Education Bachelors of Science, Information Systems - University of California (Los Angeles) Personal *Single Tomas Sherek : Source: "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" : ''See the full article at Tomas Sherek. * Known Aliases: Tomasch Sharak, Taysir Al Madan, Tobias Surre. * Date of Birth: June 25, 1966 * Place of Birth: Izmir, Turkey * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 170 Pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Dark Brown * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Citizenship: Turkish * Language: Arabic * Scars/Marks: None Known * Political Affiliations: TCJ (Turkish Crimson Jihad), Second Wave (in Istanbul) * Tomas Sherek is wanted in connection with the July 11, 2004 bombing of the Continental Hotel, Gaza. Collette Stenger : Source: "Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm" : ''See the full article at Collette Stenger. as of Day 5]] Subject Identification * Name: Stenger, Collette * Alias: N/A * DOB: N/A * Height: 5' 9" * Weight: 135 lbs. * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown Wanted * 09 December 2000 in East Rand, South Africa, for stealing data files from the German Embassy. * 17 October 2001 in Dushanbe, Tajikistan, for computer hacking and transport of illegal documents. * 30 March 2002 in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan, for theft. Jonathan Wallace : Source: "Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at Jonathan Wallace. as of Day 2]] * Captain, 7th Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, 3rd Marine Division, Special Ops Detachment Delta, Fort Benning * Coral Snake Commando. * Four years special ops. * Led a sniper unit in the Gulf War. * Led assassination detail in Malaysia. Richard Walsh : Source: Findings at CTU : See the full article at Richard Walsh. Personal * Wife: Madeline Walsh * Daughter: Veronica Walsh * Daughter: Victoria Walsh Education * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - Stanford University * Master of Science, Psychology - Brown University * Bacholor of Arts, Sociology - University of Pittsburgh * United States Army Special Forces Operations Military * U.S. Army Rangers * U.S. Army Special Forces "Green Berets" ** SPARTAN Program - Assistant to the Director Work experience * CTU - Administrative Director * CIA - Deputy Director of Psychological Operations, * Council for the Nonproliferation of Nuclear Weapons - Chief Advisor * John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare - Instructor * County of Los Angeles Department of Juvenile Justice - Youth Counselor Missions * Administrative Director, Operation Pinstripe, 2001 * District Commander, Operation Toreador, 2000 * District Commander, Operation Proteus, 2000 * Team Leader, Operation Jump Rope, 1999 * Team Leader, Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 * Section Captain, Operation Farmhouse, 1997 Honors * Special Commendation for Operation Proteus Kate Warner : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 : See the full article at Kate Warner Experience *Warner International Corporation Education *Bachelors of Science, Economics - Stanford University Personal *Single *Father - Robert Warner *Mother - deceased *Sister - Marie Warner Nadia Yassir : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Nadia Yassir Experience *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Director of Intelligence, Detroit Domestic Unit *CIA – Senior Intelligence Agent *CIA – Intelligence Agent for Middle East Territories Expertise *Fluency in Arabic *Searches and documents Honors *Commendation from CIA for her work penetrating Arab terrorist cells in Detroit Education *CIA Academy, Quantico VA *Bachelor of Arts, Languages – University of Michigan * Category:Lists